


Dirty Laundry

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hahaha... Get it? Fluff as in Fluffal?, I don't even know if this counts as smut, Other, Watch this get no views because of my bad joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Dirty laundry somehow goes from being a chore to being more than Shun bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new laptop and I found this as I was searching through my documents. I don't know if I ever posted this anywhere else...

It was a cold night, colder than usual despite the fact that the sun kept trying to make its reappearance.  Sora didn’t mind the cold as much as he would normally have; after all, the cold was no match for him when he had Shun.

          Being wrapped up in Shun’s coat felt like being in a nice day dream.  Sora felt so warm and so fuzzy when he was bundled up tight in Shun’s worn coat.  It smelled like fresh vanilla, and Sora couldn’t get enough of it.

          Shun’s smirk when he asks for his coat back makes Sora pout.

          “Can I have my coat back?” Shun asks, “I want to wash it,”

          “If you want it,” Sora challenges, “You’ll have to take it off of me,”

          Shun smiles and unzips his coat off of Sora.  He smiles victoriously when he’s finally stripped Sora completely of his coat.

          “You can take the rest of my clothes off too,” Sora suggests.

          “I thought you were cold,” Shun teases.

          “You’ll keep me warm,”

          Shun smiles and reaches into Sora’s hair.  He pulls, removing the pesky hair tie that he hated.  He smiles when Sora’s hair falls around his shoulders.  He looked so much cuter with his hair down.

          Shun runs his fingers over Sora’s waist.  His fingers slide up into Sora’s shirt and tap at Sora’s skin.  He pulls, removing Sora shirt.  He lets it fall to the floor along with his discarded coat.  Laundry can wait.

          Shun removes Sora’s short, letting them pile with the rest of their clothes.  He teases Sora, just a little, and runs his hands along the expanse of exposed skin of Sora’s thigh before he removes Sora’s stockings.

          “Hmph,” Sora pouts.  He’s completely unclothed now but Shun’s still fully dressed, “What about your clothes?”

          “Hmmm,” Shun hums, “Did you want me to take these off too?”

          Sora nods, “Hurry up, I’m starting to get cold,”

          Shun follows his new instructions quickly.  He gives Sora a quick kiss when he climbs into bed with him.  

          “It is cold,” Shun sighs, “Are you sure you don’t mind this?  Wouldn’t you rather do something else?”

          Sora rolls his eyes, “You worry too much,” he sighs, “You’re warm enough for me,”

          Shun hums again as he takes Sora’s hand and kisses each finger and each palm.  His lips are warm and soft; it’s more than enough to make Sora’s head spin.  Still, such tactics won’t win over him so easily, Sora scrambles until he is the one on top of Shun.

          “You’ll need to do more than kiss my hands if you want to be on top, Kurosaki,” Sora smirks victoriously.

          “Oh,” Shun mocks disappointment, “It’s too bad.  I was going to make sure you had so much fun,”

          Sora laughs, “You like bottoming,” he snickers.

          Shun sighs and relaxes back into the bed.  He doesn’t mind bottoming to Sora, not at all.  He gets to be treated to the sight of Sora when his hair is a mess and his pupils full blown.  He gets to see Sora when he’s full of power and control.  

          Sora’s little hands glide up Shun’s chest, up higher and higher from his hips up to his shoulders, pass his neck and into his hair.  He can feel Sora pulling at his hair when Sora leans down to kiss him.  Sora doesn’t let go until they’re both breathless.  He laughs before he leans down to kiss the tip of Shun’s nose.

          Shun places his hand on Sora’s hips.  He runs his fingers over Sora’s skin, tracing different patterns into Sora’s skin.  Sora sighs contently as warmth spreads through his body.  The cold couldn’t compare to the feeling of having Shun’s hands all over him.

          Sora moves carefully at first, he’s still not entirely use to the feeling of things like this.  He enjoys it, but he still hesitates.  He doesn’t want to hurt himself or Shun so he starts slow until his rhythm builds up into a comfortable speed for the both of them.

          Shun grips at the sheets to try and anchor himself in place.  Sora’s movement is causing them both to shake the bed too much.  Somewhere in the back of Shun’s mind, he notes that maybe they should buy a strong bed.

          Sora can’t keep up with his rhythm.  He slows down into a harder grinding.

          “Ah,” Sora grits his teeth, “This is too much,”

          “Hmm,” Shun sighs, “Do you want me to take over?”

          Sora nods.  He lays across Shun’s chest and let’s Shun continue their work.  Shun slides Sora’s body up and down in a gentler rhythm than before.  Sora’s body hums with pleasure.

          He buries his face into Shun’s chest when he comes.  Shun holds him there, caressing his back until Sora’s vision clears again.  Sora sighs happily, and snuggles more comfortably into Shun’s chest as Shun picks up their rhythm again.

          Sora watches Shun carefully from his comfortable place against Shun’s chest.  He watches as Shun’s expression changes as the heat inside him builds up higher and higher until he finally comes inside of Sora.

          When it’s all over, Shun wraps the warm blanket around them to keep Sora warm.  He hums quietly as he strokes Sora’s hair.

          “What happened to doing laundry?” Sora asks.

          “I’ll do it tomorrow,” Shun smirks, “These sheets need to be washed now too but I’m too comfortable to move.  I much rather lay here with you than do laundry,”

          “Good,” Sora cuddles closer to Shun, “I won’t let you go even if you begged,”


End file.
